Yo Me Opongo
by Hillary Dragons
Summary: Star y Marco habían terminado tres años atrás debido a sus grandes diferencias, el amor que se tenían no fue suficiente para luchar contra sus destinos. Ahora, Star está a punto de casarse y Marco quien aún la ama está dispuesto a recuperarla, pero las cosas no son sencillas y tendrá que luchar contra las adversidades y declarar ante todos, que él se opone a esa boda.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola a todos! He regresado con esta nueva historia Starco, me alejé un poco de esta plataforma debido a no tener inspiración pero hace poco comencé a jugar con esta idea que me llegó a la mente y decidí empezar a escribirla, espero que les guste y me acompañen mientras esté actualizando. ¡Besos y abrazos! En el próximo capítulo escribiré respuesta a sus reviews, so... ¡Comenten!_

_Disclaimer: La serie Star Vs. Las Fuerzas del Mal fue creada por Daron Nefcy, su empresa productora es: Disney Television Animation y los episodios se transmiten en Disney XD. Sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los utilizo por diversión, queda claro que si yo fuera dueña de tan maravillosa serie estaría en estos momentos engordando como vaca por comer pizza. También quiero dar créditos al creador de la hermosa imagen que uso para identificar la historia._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

_* Tres años atrás *_  
Entonces, se acabó… —dijo el chico pasándose una mano por el cabello y sintiendo como su mundo se desmoronaba  
— Es inútil seguir luchando, lo hemos intentado pero no ha funcionado... —musitó la princesa con el corazón oprimido  
— Sí que lo intentamos —susurró él afligido y la abrazó  
— Serás un gran músico y vas a ser feliz —farfulló ella  
— No sé si logre ser feliz sin ti —confesó  
— Yo tampoco creo que pueda —suspiró la rubia limpiándose una lágrima  
— Inténtalo —pidió él— Y nunca olvides que te amaré siempre  
— Nunca, también te amaré siempre, siempre Marco Diaz  
La chica se paró en la punta de sus dedos y lo besó, las lágrimas saladas mezclándose en su último beso, en su dolorosa despedida.

_* Día Presente *_  
— Marco, tienes correo —dijo su compañera de piso Jackie  
— Déjalo en la mesa, por favor —pidió y siguió con su lectura, al día siguiente tenía un examen importante  
— Uh... ¿Seguro que no quieres leer Marco? Hay una carta de Mewni —dijo Janna revisando su correspondencia  
— ¿Qué? —inquirió Marco con el corazón latiéndole con rapidez  
— ¿Aún te mensajeas con Star? —preguntó Jackie y Marco pudo detectar un atisbo de enfado en su voz  
— No realmente —gruñó en respuesta

Tampoco era su problema, se acostaban, punto. No eran novios, solo satisfacían una necesidad física, no debía enfadarse ni preguntar. Si Jackie se estaba enamorando de él, entonces tendría que cortar el rollo, pero no ahora, no cuando tenía una carta de Mewni en su poder.

— Janna, también hay correo para ti —dijo Jackie pasándole un montón de papeles

Janna los recogió y Marco se metió en su habitación con el sobre aún sin abrir entre sus manos. ¿Por qué razón le escribiría Star? Tenía miedo de averiguarlo y a la vez tanta curiosidad. El joven rasgó el sello y cuando iba a abrir la carta, Janna irrumpió en su habitación como un vendaval.

— ¡Star se casa! —exclamó sin aliento  
— ¿¡Qué!?  
— ¿¡No has leído la carta!?  
— ¡Estaba a punto de hacer eso! —protestó el joven y abrió la cartulina

Marco leyó y al igual que ese día, hace tres años, volvió a sentir como su corazón se rompía en millones de pedazos.

**_Estimado Sr. Marco Diaz:_**

_La reina Star Butterfly y su prometido el príncipe Zed Grey, lo invitan cordialmente a su boda que se realizará el día 10 de febrero a las 05:00 pm en el castillo Butterfly de Mewni. La pareja espera su asistencia y puntualidad, al igual que llegue con una semana de anticipación a la dimensión para disfrutar de las diversas actividades que se realizarán en conmemoración al importante acontecimiento. _

_Nuestros mejores deseos, _  
**_Zed Grey y Star Butterfly._**

Star se casaba y lo invitaba a su boda, sentía su pecho escoger y su mundo cayéndose de nuevo. Pensaba que la había olvidado y superado pero, nada más lejos de la verdad ¿a quién engañaba? Luego de ella no había podido tener una relación estable y siempre soñaba con el día en que recibiera noticias suyas, albergando esperanza de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos pero ahora se daba cuenta de que fue un idiota, la chica había logrado hacer su vida y le restregaba en la cara que se iba a casar.

— ¿Marco estás bien? —preguntó Janna  
— Vete Janna  
— ¡Ni hablar! Tenemos que armar un plan  
— ¿Plan? ¿Plan para qué? —inquirió Marco luchando para no ponerse a llorar delante de su amiga o gritarle que se fuera  
— ¡Pues para impedir la boda! —soltó la chica  
— ¿Te has vuelto loca? —exclamó Marco  
— No, ni un poco... Marco, aquí pasa algo, Star dijo que jamás se casaría  
— Eso fue ante de que se fuera a Mewni y se enamorara de otro  
— No, no, no... ¡No entiendes! —Negó Janna— Me he estado escribiendo con Star todo el tiempo, ella siempre me dijo que nunca se iba a casar con otro que no fuera tú  
— ¿Qué?  
— Ha mantenido esa posición y ha gobernado Mewni sola, siempre preguntaba por ti y decía que si no fuese por su reino, tu carrera o todos los problemas que tendrías si te ibas a Mewni con ella, hace rato hubiese mandado todo al diablo y te buscaría  
— Janna, por favor no inventes cosas...  
— ¡No invento nada! —protestó la joven indignada— ¡Star te ama y jamás se casaría con otro si no estuviera en problemas!  
— Deja la paranoia, Janna... Star me ha olvidado y todos tenemos que aceptar que lo que tuvimos nunca volverá a renacer  
— ¡Sí que eres idiota! —espetó Janna y le metió un puñetazo en el estómago  
— ¡Maldición, Janna! ¿¡Te escapaste del manicomio!?  
— ¡Al manicomio te llevaré yo si sigues actuando como un imbécil!

Marco gimió sujetándose el estómago.

— Escúchame bien Marco, Star está en problemas y tenemos que ayudarla... Además, esta puede ser la única oportunidad que tengas de recuperarla, si se casa, le pertenecerá a otro ¿quieres eso?  
— ¡No! —gruñó— ¡Claro que no! Pero no quiero llegar allá y ver que sus ojos brillan al mirar a ese tipo, no lo voy a poder soportar...  
— Contéstame algo, ¿crees que una chica a punto de casarse con el amor de su vida lloraría?  
— Obviamente no, tendría que estar contenta —respondió él rodando los ojos sin saber a dónde quería llegar Janna  
— Exacto, y Star ha estado llorando  
— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —preguntó él frunciendo el ceño  
Janna le volvió a tender la carta de la invitación a la boda, justo donde Star firmaba se veía una pequeña gota que deformaba la tinta.  
— ¿Y si es sudor? —replicó él  
— ¿Y si no? ¿Te quedarás aquí llorando como un cobarde o intentarás recuperar al amor de tu vida?

Marco cerró los ojos y la angustia lo embargó, no, definitivamente no iba a dejarla ir tan fácil. Si ella aún lo amaba pelearía con uñas y dientes con quien fuera, nunca fue el mismo después de la ruptura y no quería resignarse a relaciones inestables, sexo casual y una vida en completa soledad si todavía podía luchar por la chica que amaba. Además, si Janna tenía razón y Star estaba en peligro, debía protegerla, se moriría si algo malo le ocurriera.

— Cuenta conmigo... —Susurró él  
— ¡Genial! Pongamos en marcha el plan: ¡Yo me opongo!  
— Ese nombre es ridículo  
— Como tú, es perfecto

Marco suspiró, seguía sin saber cómo se aguantaba a Janna y dejaba que lo insultara.

— Me adoras, por eso —contestó ella como si le leyera el pensamiento y él admitió dentro de sí que tenía razón

_* En Mewni *_

Star caminaba lentamente por el jardín de su palacio, la organizadora de bodas le estaba pidiendo que escogiera las flores que llevaría el día de su boda, le pasó un catálogo con distintos arreglos y le señalaba un ramo de tulipanes. Su corazón se encogió y apartó la mirada para que la joven no viera sus ojos cristalizados. Tulipanes, Marco siempre le regalaba tulipanes.

— Tulipanes no —murmuró  
— ¿Rosas?  
— Sí, está bien —dijo distraída  
— Señorita, ¿está bien?

Star miró a su organizadora, era joven, como de su edad. La chica la miraba con compasión y la princesa estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

— Sí, ¿por qué? —articuló débilmente  
— No parece una novia feliz

Star suspiró mirando a otro lado, ¿tan obvio era? Eso no era nada bueno, Zed no merecía una novia triste pero sin embargo, no podía sentirse de otra manera, no cuando seguía amando a Marco.  
— Solo estoy cansada —se excusó y en parte era así, se sentía agotada, como si hubiese corrido muchos kilómetros  
— Entiendo, esto de la boda debe ser estresante para usted

Star asintió, lo mismo decían los médicos desde que se había comenzado a sentir fatigada, los dolores de cabeza martilleando su sien y mareos constantes. Los médicos de su prometido le habían hecho innumerable estudios y aseguraban que estaba sana, que su indisposición se debía al estrés de tener una boda de tal envergadura aproximándose.

— Me iré a mi recamara, dime qué más tengo que elegir y te aviso  
— De acuerdo, majestad. Le haré llegar unos catálogos más  
— Gracias —musitó Star y se adentró en su castillo

Subió las escaleras y se cansó inmediatamente, respiraba con dificultad y tuvo que agarrarse de una pared para no venirse abajo.

— Es el estrés... —susurró para sí misma  
— ¡Star, cielo! —exclamó el joven rubio corriendo hacia ella  
— Zed...  
— Tranquila, yo te ayudo  
— Quiero dormir, Zed  
— Está bien, te llevaré a la cama —dijo y Star sintió como la cargaba en sus brazos

El chico la llevó hasta su cuarto y la observó con preocupación.

— Cielo, pediré que te hagan más exámenes, pero tú mientras tanto no te vayas moviendo por ahí haciendo diligencias, eso no te ayuda a recuperarte  
— Es mi boda, quiero estar al tanto de lo que ocurre —protestó ella  
— Vale, entonces le pediré a Selene que venga a concretar las cosas acá y listo  
— Bien... —cedió, no le apetecía discutir pues sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar  
— Dentro de tres días llegan nuestros invitados, descansa y ponte buena ¿sí? —pidió él con dulzura

Star asintió, no quería estar sufriendo por su estrés delante de sus invitados, frente a sus amigos y sobretodo frente a Marco.  
Zed salió de su cuarto y la reina soltó las lágrimas que venía conteniendo, su prometido era un amor pero no podía amarlo como se merecía, ni siquiera por lo que estaba haciendo por ella y su reino. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y soltó un quejido, esta vez las lágrimas que emanó fueron de dolor físico, esa boda la iba a terminar matando y sintió miedo de que dicha expresión se convirtiera en algo literal.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta acá el primer capítulo, cuénteme qué les pareció... ¿Qué creen que Marco y Janna estén planeando? ¿Qué le ocurre a Star? Y qué piensan de mi OC Zed, espero con ansias sus opiniones :3 bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, people! Acá el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste :3 también al final de la actualización conseguirán la contestación de sus reviews como prometí... UwU So, los invito a que continúen opinando y dejándome sus impresiones porque voy a contestarlas siempre :3_

_Disclaimer: La serie Star Vs. Las Fuerzas del Mal fue creada por Daron Nefcy, su empresa productora es: Disney Television Animation y los episodios se transmiten en Disney XD. Sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los utilizo por diversión, queda claro que si yo fuera dueña de tan maravillosa serie estaría en estos momentos engordando como vaca por comer pizza. También quiero dar créditos al creador de la hermosa imagen que uso para identificar la historia._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

Marco y Janna acababan de llegar a Mewni, aún no habían visto a Star y a su prometido porque se estaban instalando en lo que serían sus habitaciones por los próximos siete días. El chico estaba nervioso, la volvería a ver después de tres largos años y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante un rechazo. Sacudió de la mente aquellos pensamientos y continuó arreglándose, tenían un baile de bienvenida dentro de media hora y quería verse bien. Se ajustó la corbata y se colocó la chaqueta, era un traje hecho a medida, desde que la música se había convertido en su trabajo, debía estar muy presentable, era músico en una orquesta mientras estudiaba la licenciatura en la universidad. Se miró al espejo y alborotó su cabello, sonrió y se sintió seguro.  
Al salir se encontró con Janna, llevaba un vestido rosa y sandalias, se veía diferente pero muy bien, el chico la halagó y ella sonrió.

— Tú también te esmeraste y espero que estés listo para el paso número uno del plan: Llamar la atención  
— Lo estoy, es lo que decidirá si me quedo acá... Tengo que asegurarme de que aún me quiere o me necesita  
— O ambas —Apuntó Janna

Marco asintió, estaba preocupado por Star, desde que Janna metió esas ideas en su cabeza no había podido dormir, suspiró y con paso firme se dirigió al salón junto a su amiga.

Star se sentía bien, había descansado y por primera vez en semanas no se sintió agotada, solo un leve dolor de cabeza que amainó con unas aspirinas. Alguien tocó la puerta y ella lo invitó a entrar, Zed su prometido entró vistiendo de forma elegante y atractiva, llevaba una caja entre sus manos que le tendió con una sonrisa.

— Para mi hermosa prometida

Star le devolvió la sonrisa y encontró en la caja un collar con un pequeño rubí. Zed se lo colocó y se ajustó entre sus senos, era una prenda preciosa que combinaba muy bien con su vestido granate.  
— Gracias, es precioso  
— Tú eres preciosa —dijo y con cierta timidez la besó

Star no sintió nada, ni un cosquilleo, un aleteo en su estómago ni su corazón latiendo fuerte, los besos de su futuro esposo no provocaban nada en ella y se sintió mal, no podía hacer nada para remediar su situación, solo agradecer que al menos su prometido no era un idiota y la quería.  
Bajaron juntos mientras Zed le preguntaba si se sentía bien, ella asentía y le aseguraba que todo estaba en orden, cuando llegaron fueron anunciados y las puertas se abrieron dejando ver un salón enorme lleno de invitados, comenzaron a aplaudir y Star a sonreír, debía fingir que todo iba de maravilla y su matrimonio no era por conveniencia.  
Las notas de una dulce melodía clásica comenzó a sonar y Zed la llevó a la pista de baile, se meció con él y le sonrió fingiendo amor.

— Por favor, si te sientes mal, dímelo  
— Lo haré, por ahora estoy bien —dijo ella

Dieron un par de vueltas más y la música terminó, todos les aplaudieron y ellos saludaron sonriendo.

— Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo —soltó Marco con un nudo en su garganta— Es obvio que lo quiere  
— No saques conclusiones apresuradas, no has hablado con ella, además mírala... Está muy delgada —señaló Janna

Marco miró a la princesa, Janna tenía razón. Star había bajado de peso y su piel no lucía tersa y brillante como años atrás. ¿Estaría enferma?

— Debo averiguar qué le ocurre...

Star recorrió el salón de la mano de su prometido saludando a sus invitados, aún no había rastro de Marco y eso la ponía muy nerviosa ¿estaría allí? Cabía la posibilidad de que ni siquiera hubiese asistido. Suspiró.

— ¡Star! —gritó una chica acercándose

La aludida se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa, a su encuentro venía una joven de su edad usando un sencillo pero bonito vestido rosa pálido, usaba sandalias planas del mismo color y su corto cabello estaba peinado de lado.

— ¡Janna! —exclamó Star con lágrimas de felicidad

La chica se acercó a la rubia y olvidándose de cualquier protocolo real abrazó a su mejor amiga.

— Estás preciosa —comentó la reina cuando se separó de la otra  
— Y tú no te quedas atrás, siempre has sido tan guapa —dijo Janna y Star sonrió con cariño

La rubia salió del encanto inicial que provocó su reencuentro con Janna y se dirigió hacia su prometido.

— Zed, ella es Janna —dijo— Mi mejor amiga  
— Gusto en conocerte, Janna —contestó él sonriendo con afecto— Star siempre me habla de ti  
— Espero que cosas buenas —apuntó la chica y agregó dirigiéndose a Star— ¡Qué guapo lo buscaste, amiga!

Star soltó una carcajada, sí, Zed era muy guapo. Era rubio con ojos plateados, tenía a cualquiera a sus pies, y ella quien era la afortunada de comprometerse en matrimonio con él estaba lejos de sentirse cegada por su belleza. Qué ironía, ¿no?

— ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! —soltó Janna de pronto— ¡Marco!

El corazón de la reina dio un vuelco, ¿Marco estaba allí? ¿Sí había venido? Se mordió el labio con expectación y de pronto ahí estaba, el chico que a pesar de todo no había podido olvidar. Llevaba un traje hecho a medida que le quedaba tan bien, su cabello igual de despeinado que siempre y sus ojos brillantes que no paraban de mirarla con amor. ¿Acaso él seguía amándola como ella a él?

— Hola Star… —saludó con voz ronca y ella sintió sus piernas fallar  
— Hola Marco —dijo y sin poder evitarlo se echó a sus brazos

Él la recibió en un caluroso abrazo, se sentía tan segura ahí. Lo apretó con fuerza, quería asegurarse de que era real, que en verdad estaba tocándolo. Tres años, tres largos y agónicos años separada del amor de su vida, luchando por su reino y súbditos, tres años privada de la felicidad, de sentirse completa.

— Te he extrañado tanto —confesó, sus emociones hablando por ella  
— Yo también te he extrañado tanto, Star —susurró el joven con un nudo en su garganta

La chica se despegó de él y mostró una débil sonrisa, le hubiese gustado quedarse así por siempre pero no podía, los demás comenzarían a sospechar de sus sentimientos, no podía permitir que se descubriera lo del compromiso por conveniencia. Estaba muy cerca de poder reparar los gravísimos daños que presentaba su dimensión, simplemente debía seguir sacrificándose y si nadie se enteraba mejor, sobretodo él, su mejor amigo.

— Marco, quiero presentarte a mi prometido Zed —dijo la reina enroscando su brazo al de su futuro marido  
— Oh, cielo ¿él es Marco Diaz? —inquirió el príncipe  
— Así es, gusto en conocerlo —respondió el moreno y estrechó la mano del rubio  
— Star me habla mucho de ti también, me alegro que puedas asistir a nuestra boda, eso hace tan feliz a mi chica —dijo Zed y miró con cariño a su prometida

Marco sintió como los celos hervían en su interior, ese debería ser él. Necesito de una fuerza inhumana y un pellizco de parte de Janna para no golpearlo en ese instante y apartarlo de la joven. Soltó el aire que venía conteniendo y mostró una falsa pero convincente sonrisa.

— No me perdería por nada la boda de mi mejor amiga —contestó y miró a Star quien se removía incómoda en su sitio

Estuvo a punto de restregarle en la cara que la chica había sido su novia, pero no quería arruinarle la velada a la rubia, sobretodo porque se daba cuenta que tal vez Janna podía tener razón. Cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron por primera vez creyó distinguir en los irises celestes de su mejor amiga anhelo y quizás amor. Debía averiguarlo, tenía un plan y Janna lo ayudaría. El moreno la miró y asintió débilmente, la chica captó la señal y puso en marcha el paso 2: sacar la verdad.

— Oye, Star ¿te importaría prestarme a tu prometido? Me encantaría bailar con él para empezar a conocerlo —dijo Janna  
— Por mí no hay problema, ¿tú que piensas, Zed? —comentó la chica dirigiéndose a su prometido  
— Me encantaría —respondió con diplomacia— ¿Estarás bien?  
— Claro que sí, además prometo cuidártela —habló Marco por ella  
— Bueno, entonces ¿me acompañas? —preguntó el príncipe tendiéndole la mano a Janna quien la tomó con gusto

Star los vio alejarse y un silencio incómodo los envolvió.

— ¿Bailamos? —Preguntó Marco— Como en los viejos tiempos  
— Claro —dijo ella

Caminaron hasta la pista, Marco la pegó a ella y comenzaron a bailar una canción lenta. Star hacia todo lo posible para evitar su mirada, porque su mejor amigo la conocía como nadie, si la miraba sabría que mentía, que esa boda no era por amor y descubriría sus secretos.

— Te ves increíble —dijo él y ella se sonrojó  
— Tú luces muy guapo —comentó y casi se derrite de amor al observar su sonrisa  
— No esperé que te casaras, no tan pronto  
— Nunca fue mi intención casarme con nadie —confesó— Pero entonces llegó Zed

Marco asintió, no comprendía qué había visto en aquel joven. Sí, admitía que físicamente no estaba mal, pero ¿le gustaba tanto así como para enamorarse y casarse con él?

— ¿Puedo ser sincero contigo?  
— Por favor  
— Me duele —dijo mirándola y ella agachó la cabeza

Él la obligó a mirarlo y se dio cuenta, que a ella también le dolía. ¿Por qué?

— No esperé que doliera, hace tres años que tomamos caminos distintos y se supone que el tiempo lo cura todo… Pero duele, y mucho  
— Marco, lo siento tanto… —susurró la chica— No quiero lastimarte  
— No te preocupes por mí, aquí lo que importa es tu felicidad  
— ¡Y la tuya!  
— Supongo que también, pero la que se casa con otro eres tú —dijo— Así que te pediré que seas sincera  
— Bien… —cedió sabiendo que tendría que mentirle  
— ¿Lo amas? —preguntó y Star cerró los ojos

¿Por qué precisamente esa pregunta? Tenía que mentirle, le haría mucho daño pero nuevamente tenía que pensar en los problemas que acarreaba. Abrió los ojos y no supo de dónde sacó la fuerza para encararlo pero lo hizo, mintió.

— Sí, lo amo

Marco cerró los ojos y volvió a asentir, Star supo que su mentira lo había lastimado profundamente pero también a ella le dolió en el alma.

— Bueno, entonces no hay nada más que decir… —dijo él llevándose las manos de ella a sus labios para dejar un beso— Espero seas feliz, porque solo sabiendo que lo eres, yo también lo seré

Star luchó contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y excusándose con una torpe reverencia se alejó del chico a quien amaba.

_* Horas después *_

— Me voy, Janna —espetó Marco  
— ¿De qué hablas? No puedes irte, no ahora  
— Star lo ama. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí —dijo apurando un trago de champagne

Se encontraban en los jardines del palacio, cuando Star le confesó que amaba a su prometido, supo que debía apartarse, por la felicidad de ella. Eso era el amor, ¿no? Anteponer la felicidad del otro sobre la tuya, eso hacía y Janna aún pretendía que siguiera ahí. Estaba loca, el masoquismo no iba con él.

— Tú no sabes eso —Negó Janna  
— Sí que lo sé, ¡me miró a los ojos, Janna! —gritó con impotencia— ¡Me miró y me dijo que lo amaba!  
— No, no, no… —murmuró Janna pensado— Marco, seguro te mintió… Aquí pasa algo grande  
— Janna, acéptalo… Star se enamoró, se casará y se acabó  
— ¡Ya empezaste a actuar como un idiota de nuevo!  
— Demonios Janna, ¡duele! —exclamó y la joven sintió compasión por su amigo  
— Marco…  
— Janna, se acabó… Me sentiré mejor si me voy, no creo que pueda soportar ver cómo se besan en cada ceremonia sin poder hacer nada  
— ¿Y qué pasa con el bienestar de nuestra amiga? —inquirió ella enfadada  
— Star está perfectamente  
— No, no lo está —terció Janna— Mientras tú ahogabas tus penas en una botella carísima de champagne, yo estuve investigando…  
— Pues, podrá ser carísima pero no emborracha nada —dijo Marco sosteniendo la botella  
— ¿Ni siquiera piensas preguntar qué fue lo que encontré? —replicó Janna molesta  
— A ver, detective Janna ¿qué encontró? —se mofó él rodando los ojos y Janna le metió otro puñetazo  
— ¡Auch! —se quejó enfadado  
— ¡Estar está enferma! —chilló— Deja de actuar como un imbécil  
— ¿Qué? —inquirió preocupado— ¿Qué tiene?  
— Nadie lo sabe, pero está muy mal… —dijo Janna y bebió un largo trago de champagne directo de la botella que le quitó al chico  
— ¿Cómo que no saben?  
— Pues, los invitados no sabían nada de la salud de Star —contó ella— Pero entonces, hablé con los sirvientes  
— ¿Qué te dijeron?  
— Pues que Star últimamente está muy débil, se cansa mucho y presenta mareos… —contestó— Los médicos dicen que es estrés pero esos síntomas para mí son muy típicos del embarazo  
— ¿Star está embarazada? —preguntó él, su pecho escociendo  
— No lo sé, tal vez… —murmuró ella sin estar segura  
— Tiene sentido, ella nunca quiso casarse, salió embarazada de Zed y ahora tienen que unirse en matrimonio para que la realeza no los juzgue  
— Algo me dice que hay algo más, tenemos que estar seguros… Si me equivoco, entonces quiere decir que tiene algo muy grave…  
— ¿Y cómo pretendes averiguar si está embarazada?  
— Ahí es donde entras tú a ayudarme, sé que esto es difícil Marco pero si ella nos necesita, debemos socorrerla  
— Bien, si está embarazada me largo inmediatamente —cedió Marco— Y si no, entonces me quedaré a descubrir que tiene…  
— De acuerdo —asintió la joven

* * *

_Y bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Creen que Star esté embarazada o hay algo más? Cuéntenme en sus comentarios..._

**Contestación de sus reviews:**  
**Starco4everr:** _Muchas gracias, espero que este siguiente capitulo siga prometiendo y continúes acompañandome hasta el final... ¡Abrazos!_

_Hasta pronto, chiquitos ¡cuídense!_


End file.
